When Death Dies Again
by tonto753
Summary: A Human Is found by the enterprise, McCoy manages to save her, but who is she really...
1. What Is Life Without Fear

"It was not supposed to end like this damn it…no, not like this"

The girl in blue said as she clutched tighter to her stomach trying, no, hoping that some of the blood would stop rushing to stop the inevitable fate that was about to clutch the raven haired girl in its grasp. Her ice blue eyes looked up as everything was starting to get hazy, as everything was starting to go black, as everything was coming into the light.

"Hurry we need help over here!"

"Jim, I don't know if we can save her…"

Came the voices of creatures, the girl on the ground focused her eyes on them as best she could, they were human, or maybe Vulcan, no she knew them to well, they were human.

"Mr. Spock, send for a landing crew…Mr. McCoy, Bandage her up and give her something to stop the pain…Th..ca..get so-"

Everything then stopped, the girl was out cold, and the last thing she heard was "_Hold on, it will be okay soon_". She laughed, she knew he was lying.

---

"Hello, Can you hear me?"

Said a faint voice that was at the time shining a light into the girls' eyes, at that time he raised some fingers into the air and asked:

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Xizempht?"

The girl said in clear Vulcan, The doctor looked at her and then took the radio off of his belt and mumbled:

"Spock, Can you come in here? We have a patient Speaking some Vulcan, I think you can translate for me right?"

"Of course…I shall be there momentarily"

Said the half Vulcan as he left his station and headed off towards to sick bay, his one eye brow arching for a moment as he thought to himself about the patient for a second, McCoy said she was speaking Vulcan, that was odd, but it could be another language that he had just mistaken for Vulcan, maybe it was Romulan. Oh well he was about to find out soon enough if the girl was indeed speaking Vulcan.

---


	2. Only The Fates Know

Spock entered to room and greeted McCoy for a brief second before taking a look at the girl for a brief second; she had black hair blue eyes, early to mid twenties, quiet pretty in fact, but of course he did not say such a thing, for it would be quiet illogical to say such things, especially that. His feet moved crossing over to the table she was at; he greeted her as well giving her a Vulcan salute in which she returned.

"_Hello, I am Spock…may I ask you your name?"_

"_Of course, I am Irem S'arkximt"_

"_Irem? I know I have heard that name before…"_

"_Oh I don't know where you would have heard it from…"_

"_You are a human yet you are speaking perfect Vulcan, How ar-"_

"_You are half, are you not and yet you are speaking perfect Vulcan as well"_

"_I was raised there, I should know how to, Most of the language experts do not even speak as well as you are"_

"_Well, Spock sir, anyone can learn when they live there all there lives"_

"_You…what are you?"_

"_I am human"_

McCoy butted in then seeing as how there voices were rising a bit and Spock seemed somewhat confused, for a Vulcan that is. Spock looked at McCoy for a moment and then an emotionless face which he always seemed to come back to his face.

"Is she saying much?"

"Yes"

"Well what is it!"

"She says her name is Irem S'arkximt"

"That's Irem?!? What was she doing beaten up on Kilgeth 4?"

"You know of her?"

Spock said raising an eyebrow as he tended to do when he was somewhat surprised. McCoy simply nodded and looked at her and shook his head for a moment.

"Sir, how do you know about me? That information was classified among the Vulcan's"

Irem said in perfect English making both Spock and Bones turn their heads to the girl on the small stretcher, her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce through both of them yet she to was unemotional like Spock. Irem could be considered a Vulcan if it were not for her human eyes and ears, the way she acted; it was just so…logical.

"You were the ones the humans left weren't you?"

"Y-yes…"

"That is why you speak Vulcan isn't it…You were there experiment"

"How do you know about this sir?"

"I had a friend on Vulcan who told me about this little incident and when you were found all al-"

"Mr. McCoy, I would think that Irem would not like talking about such things right now"

"Yes but Kirk will, And I think she will need to explain herself a bit on how she was beaten half to death and stabbed into the side, let's just say if she had been Vulcan she would have been dead."

The air in the room seemed to die; both of the two who had lived on Vulcan were silent, both trying to think to themselves. The one trying to think of what to say, the other thinking of what she was going to say, but the air was revived and the thoughts of the two put to an alarming halt as the one named chapel walked into the room.

"Hello"

She said to all of them almost feeling the ice from the stares of everyone, but none the less everyone said hello to her as well.

"Who is this?"

"_Spock sir, does she need to know?"_

"_Yes, she is one of the nurses here..."_

The two said conversing once again in Vulcan, Irem did not want to be rude to the lady as she was told by everyone she knew to be polite and think before she said anything. Most Vulcan's were raised that way, they were supposed to be smart and never lie as it was in their blood not to lie.

"This is Irem"

Spock said glancing at the blacked haired women and then back to the blonde, both of them were human, but one was what seemed to Spock to be Vulcan, at least in the mindset anyway. Christine nodded and walked over to the other women in the room, Irem stood up to go and greet her in which Bones quickly lashed out:

"What are you doing? You are still seriously injured!"

"Oh, do not worry, it will heal soon enough"

"Are you sure you are okay Miss Irem?"

"I am perfectly fine Miss Chapel"

The other three all looked at her and then at each other briefly and then back to Irem, She had known Chapels name before anyone had said anything about it; this intrigued Spock. He knew she was human but the way she operated was exactly Vulcan Almost as if she were one herself.

"Here! Let's go and get you a change of close, I am sure you do not like the scrubs to much"

Christine said trying to change the subject, Irem nodded and walked over to her and the two left outside the room, the base of Irems short and spiky black hair bobbing up and down on her neck as she walked outside of the sickbay.

"Interesting"

Spock said as she left the room, He had never seen anything like this; she was literally a human Vulcan and from what she could see she had some traits of the Vulcan's as well. He turned to McCoy and asked him one thing.

"She is a human, correct?"


	3. Though death lurks

Bones looked at the Vulcan and gave a nod; it was just too odd about this one, though they had seen pretty strange stuff over the years, that salt-loving-imposter monster had been an example of that.

"She is 100% human, no Vulcan in her blood whatsoever, nothing that would show signs of any crossbreeding between any other races, just human with no alterations to the DNA"

McCoy said shaking his head for a second; Spock simply remained the same as before though on the inside he was thinking about who this girl was exactly; she had said that the information on her was exclusive to the Vulcans, probably why he had heard of her name since his father might have said it a few times, and that she acted and even had some of the abilities of a pure Vulcan. For a human that was unheard of, sure a few of them could learn how they fought using the nerve techniques, but none that he had ever seen had been able to read minds.

"I don't get it; she was not supposed to be like this from what I heard, it was just some experiment over twenty years ago…I don't know that much about the experiment but they did something that changed a human, even though she checks human I would say she is Vulcan, at least her mind acts as if it is"

"She can't have a different mind, the process of that would have killed a human and putting certain information or abilities directly into her nervous system would simultaneously destroy her as well"

"So you are saying that she learned how to mind read, I thought it was impossible for humans to posses that trait"

Spock went quiet; he did not know how to answer this question which troubled him a bit; this girl was not supposed to exist, her body was not biologically capable of holding these traits and yet here she was, a Human Vulcan of the purest form.

---

Christine had taken Irem to the dressing room to find her some cloths, as of then they were low on supplies since they had not stopped since the trip to Montaressov to fix up a little problem with the corrupt government. All that they had now that would fit the small woman of 5'3 was a red shirt and some of the black pants with a pair of shoes; it was not the usual uniform for the woman on board the ship but Irem did not mind; it was very comfy and a good change from the blood stained robes that she had worn all the way from Vulcan.

"Sorry about the shortage Irem"

"Oh, it is no problem at all; they fit well and they are of no trouble to anyone"

"You are right, what was your last name again, I don't think I caught it before, I have to sign you out of here if you are wearing those"

"I don't think you would be able to write it unless you spoke Vulcan"

Christine laughed a bit, but the black haired girl just remained the same, Christine stopped after awhile realizing that her new friend was more like Spock than anyone else and as such, laughing would be out of the question, even the hint of a smile seemed to be a taboo among them.

"I can write the name down for you if you want; would that be acceptable by the Captain here?"

"Yes, of course, just write your name here"

Chapel pointed to the line on the paper and gave the Human Vulcan a pen, within second the girl wrote her name; it was weird since the letters of the language were very different from English, but they should have been, after all, Vulcan was one of the hardest languages to learn if you had not grown up there; she was sure that Uhura new some of it though; she had to since she was in communications.

"Do we head back to the-"

Irem was caught off suddenly by the sound of a large crash, lights went flashing all around the room, a small explosion cam from the outside of the wall sending the two women flying.

"What was that?"

Chapel said getting off of the ground, the dark haired girl quickly got up as well brushing some of the debris off her uniform.

"It is not the best decision to wait and find out"

Irem said as more sparks came down with another blast to the ship; she bit her lip for a second before she started to move out of the room the way she had come through it. Now was not the best time to get herself killed and she knew why the ship was under attack now; they were coming for her, the ones who left her on Kilgeth 4, Apparently they were going to finish what they had started.


	4. Is are soul still alive

Kirk jumped when the sound of the blast echoed around the ship; he quickly leapt into a action asking what the damage was and giving; this was the usual routine, but for some reason the people that were attack were hitting the ship in what looked like a path, fallowing some of the halls that were in the ship.

"Uhura, establish communications with them and ask them what they want"

"Right away sir"

Uhura said trying to set up a link between the two ships, and then something happened. A huge screech came up on the earpiece making her scream; Kirk quickly rushed over to her, but before he could talk the speakers started to sound with a voice that sounded like a computers voice.

"Give us what is ours" said the voice.

Kirk looked up for a second when he heard the demand. What did they mean 'give us what is ours'? They had nothing of the sort, none of the crew had taken anything from other planets, what could they mean.

"What is yours?"

"The one who was not true"

"I am sorry but you will have to tell me who was not true"

There was a pause on the speaker, everything had gone silent.

"You have to tell me or I can not help you"

"We want the one who can not exist, the Human Vulcan"

---

Spock heard the demand of the human Vulcan and immediately knew what they were talking about, Irem, the one who was not supposed to exist. Apparently that was the reason why she was on that dump of a planet; she was running, running as fast as she could from these people, whoever, or what ever they happened to be.

In a matter of seconds Spock turned around and walked out of the room; he had to find her before the entire ship got blown to kingdom come. The Vulcan took out his radio and called chapel on it, hoping that they were both not dead. When he got a reply he was relived though on the outside you could not tell if he was planning on killing you or giving you a present.

"Where are you?"

"We are getting close the helm; we should be there in a few seconds"

"Wait. Don't go to the helm, we do not know what these people are capable of, we do not even know what they are, but I am sure that Irem has something to so with it"

When Irem heard him say those words she froze, her eyes flickering out for a moment. How had he known? Maybe he was as smart as they said he was back on Vulcan. She turned to the nurse and she gave a quick smile to Irem.

"Alright Mister Spock"

The radio shut off and with that Spock continued on his path towards the one who was not real; she had some explaining to do and he would get that information one way or the other, even if he had to use a mind meld, but he really did not want to; it was a horrible thing for a Vulcan and he was sure that the Human Vulcan would not like it.


	5. But Your Lies Can Kill

"We are coming for the one who is not real, we shall come, do not get in our way or you shall die as well"

The voice said over the whole ship; its voice echoing as the crew grew silent. Everyone stopped moving except for the one named Irem who started to trot back from the door of the helm, her face growing pale as she started to move faster and faster away from the door.

"Don't run young one…We will find you, and you will tell us the truth"

Said the computer voice, now shutting off, leaving only silence. The black haired girl quickly turned around and began to sprint through the halls; if she had any emotions, than fear would have consumed her body by now. Chapel yelled at her to stay where she was but the human Vulcan was in no mood to wait and let those...those insane creatures find her. No she was not going to let them get her again; that information was not to get into there hands under any conditions, if it came to the last resort than she would permanently seal the information.

She kept running until the sound of footsteps hit her ears, her eyes flickered with the light of fear and she quickly got ready to strike whoever was walking down that hall, none of the crew would be up by now so she knew that it had to be them. Irem backed up into the wall trying to get ready as the footsteps came closer and closer. Living on Vulcan Irem learned how to fight like them, if she could make them not able to move then it would by her some time.

When the footsteps were about to round the corner the she lifted her hand, ready to strike. When the figure came around the corner her hand headed right towards its neck, but something happened. A brief feeling of shock took hold of her as her hand was grabbed and completely stopped.

"Wait" said a voice.

"It is me, Spock"

Irem stopped only a moment, a cold look took over her face…her blue eyes looking at the Vulcan.

'_I don't trust you…how do I know you are not them' _she said, now speaking in Vulcan.

'_Because, I think you would be able to tell a Vulcan apart from any other being'_

Irem looked into the eyes of the Vulcan, her free quickly jerked to the man's temples. Her eyes went blank as she started to enter the mind of the creature inside her; Irem saw images of her getting shot, information on her, information that was not to be known.

"You're lying"

She said, her eyes widening a bit as she realized that they had already infiltrated the ship. Irem knew now that she was going to die on this ship…one way or another, and right now things were not looking to great.

"Oh no…now I have some complications…poor child, why couldn't you just tell us what they have done to you, you could have lived"

The creature said, its face starting to open into whatever it called a front.

"But I don't think you are going to tell us what it was they gave you…so I can just take your brain from that puny skeleton of yours and get along with my job…poor little lab rat, I will enjoy breaking all your bones"

Irem looked up at the disfigured monster in front of her, now unable to move as if it were controlling her. Her eyes filled with a strange liquid, was she crying? No, how could she…was she so weak as to let the fear of death take over her emotions, what was happening why was she like this now?

The fleshy open face reached a hand back, a huge hole appearing where its palm used to be. Irem closed her eyes, waiting for it to end, but instead of hearing her death she heard something that sounded like a gurgle. Her eyes opened to see the face of the creature completely gone, the grip on her hands now gone; she peered over to the other side of the hallway to see what had happened, and standing there was the person who had saved her.

---

Spock lowered the handgun, his job now done. Spock glanced at the now dead extraterrestrial and than to the Human Vulcan; he was a bit in shock to see the lines of saltwater still freshly on her face. To be at such a state she would have thought that she was going to die, by what he could tell she probably did.

"Miss Irem, Wh-"

"Get _away_ from me; I'll _kill_ you if _you_ come _any_ closer"

She said, her eyes full of fear and anger, now switching on and off between the two languages. Spock took a few steps back, setting the gun to phase; she was not stable as of now, something inside her just snapped. Her human instincts had broken loose, ones that she must have held back for a decade at least.

"You can't know this information…I can't let you have it…"

"Miss Irem…Nurse Chapel told me you ran from her at the sound of the beings, you have information that needs to be explained now that the ship is in danger…"

There was a silence for a second, a dead and icy silence. Irem looked at the Half-Vulcan for a moment before she took out her hand and reached towards the temples, now a few feet away from him as she read his thoughts, something that most Vulcan's would see as impossible.

The short girl lowered her hand and quickly wiped the water off her face with the sleeve of the red shirt. Irem quickly returned to her normal appearance and a look of embarrassment seemed to cover the fear that she had just shown.

"Spock Sir…I, I am terribly sorry about my behavior then…please do not hold it against me, for I mean nothing of the sort"

The Vulcan quickly placed the gun back into the holster, though he kept his guard up; he knew that if she had lived on Vulcan as a human that she would not be defenseless. He waved one of his hands up in the air as he walked closer to her.

"I am sure that you did not mean anything of the sort…Still, you need to tell me what you are hiding…if you do not tell me I am afraid that I will have to obtain it by force"

"You can't know…The information is not for you…If you try and pry into my mind you will die, I don't want to kill you Mr. Spock…It would be a great loss to everyone, but I cant let you know that information…It is classified among the Vulcan's"

"Killing the second in command and the captains Friend would be a mistake on your part"

Not one of the two had said anything; they looked at each other for a second before staring down the hallway, hearing footsteps come closer and closer and as the figure came out from behind the corner fallowed by a few others. Irem saw the Captain of the ship for the first time, the one named Kirk, and a few others, one of which was in a red dress, and also the familiar face of the Doctor.

"So…You are the Human Vulcan, Well You better explain yourself as to why you have put my crew under attack"


End file.
